The Legend of Two Thieves
by alligal237
Summary: Madrea, an evil witch, has a plan to make two princes partners in their old game: thieving. Will Aladdin and Eugene become partners in crime, or will they team up to stop her evil ways instead?
1. Genie's Big Mistake

**Chapter One-Genie's Big Mistake**

"Hiya Al, whatcha got there?" Genie popped up out of his lamp that was sitting on the bedside table. Aladdin was sitting on his bed holding a trinket in his hand. It looked like a locket of some sort, maybe a gift for Jasmine?

"Oh, I found this under a pile of Jasmine's clothes." He studied the locket. It was in the shape of a butterfly, encrusted in blue and pink sapphires with gold plating on a gold chain. The detail in it was exquisite; there were lots of carvings on the body of the butterfly that looked like letters, but he couldn't be sure.

Genie snatched the locket from Al's hand. "Where d'ya think she coulda found this beauty?"

"I have no idea. She is a princess, a rich princess to be exact, maybe she just bought it?"

Suddenly, a screeching bird went flying across the room and stole the necklace from Genie, squawking and carrying on until he hit the dresser drawers. The red feathered parrot fell to the ground, his feathers ruffled and locket in his beak.

"Iago!" Aladdin scolded, "That's not something to play with!" He grabbed the locket from the bird thief's beak and Iago groaned.

"Why is it every time I try to get in on the conversation, you guys just shoo me away?" the parrot complained.

Genie piped up, "Maybe it's because you always STEAL THE CONVERSATION!" He transformed into a drummer with drums and made a 'ba dum tss' sound, followed by turning into a sign that said Ha Ha Ha in neon lights. Iago and Aladdin were both not amused. Genie went back to his original self and shuffled his foot. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Seriously, what is this thing?" Iago flew onto Al's shoulder and inspected the locket. "Whoa, that looks expensive!" Immediately his eyes lit up with greed. Aladdin handed the locket to Genie so that Iago wouldn't be tempted.

"Have you opened this thing, Al?"

"No, not yet. The cover was so mesmerizing that I didn't get a chance to open it." Iago gave him a look. "What?" Aladdin said, "Am I not allowed to admire the expensive object?"

"Hypocrite," the parrot muttered.

Genie grinned. "Let's open this baby up!" He was about to unclasp the charm when Jasmine walked in the room.

"Stop!" she yelled at him. Immediately, Genie threw down the locket and threw his hands up in defeat.

"I didn't do anything!" he defended.

The brown-eyed woman picked the locket back up. "This is not something you just throw around! Where did you find this at anyway?" Her interrogation of Genie was forceful and scared him half to death.

"I found it," Al explained, coming to his friend's rescue. "I found it under a pile of your clothes. Where did you get such a lovely item anyway?"

Jas looked at the ground, shuffling her feet back and forth, unwilling to look her husband in the eye. "Madrea," she replied in a whisper. Her eyes flickered his way to see his reaction: he wasn't fazed. Genie and Iago meanwhile were freaking out.

"You mean, you went to that witch for some voodoo magic stuff, and then you threw that curse under your clothes? And you didn't bother to tell ANYONE? What in the name of Allah were you thinking?" Iago screamed at her. He paced around the room, ripping the feathers from his head in frustration. Genie looked equally disturbed, Al was just confused. Jas kept her head down in shame.

"I've gotta agree with bird thief here," Genie motioned at Iago, "Madrea is not a woman to be trusted by any circumstance. Bad things have happened to anyone that buys her items. She curses them all, with black magic to be exact. What made you want to buy something from her?"

Jasmine shook her head. "I don't know," she said in frustration.

"Wait wait wait," Aladdin piped up, trying to understand, "Back up a bit. What do you mean black magic is in that locket? Who's Madrea?"

Genie explained, "Madrea is an old witch that goes from town to town, selling items of incredible value, but the trick to it is that black magic is in the items. She curses anything she touches. She could be one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world. Most of the time she goes disguised as an old woman to the marketplace to sell the bewitched items, but sometimes she disguises herself as an attractive young woman so she can get a man to be cursed. Madrea is extremely evil and extremely powerful, but she does her bidding on lower levels. She tricks peasants, steals to survive, and ruins the lives of upper class members."

"Is she targeting Jasmine?"

"I don't know Al. But whatever this is, it's bound to be trouble."

Al eyed Jasmine, who was sitting on the bed now, locket in her hand, staring down at the floor. Iago was next to her, looking at the locket.

"Can it be destroyed?" Al asked his blue friend.

He thought for a moment. "I'm sure it can be done. Just take a hammer to it."

"No!" Jas protested, "You're not going to smash the locket. I'm keeping it."

Aladdin looked at his beautiful wife and took her hands. "Jas, we have to destroy it. It could be dangerous, and I don't want it hurting you or anyone else. It's the right thing to do."

"No," she whispered and put the necklace around her neck as a replacement for her usual necklace. She continued to face the ground in sadness. Al looked up at Genie for some help, but he shrugged. Aladdin hated to see her upset; he wasn't quite sure what was so special about this necklace to her. He lifted her chin up and put his hand on the locket, stroking his thumb on the studded butterfly. It was beautiful. It made her look exquisite. He kissed Jasmine's lips softly, but stayed there for a few moments and a tear ran down her cheek.

He pulled away. He looked at his wife lovingly and she smiled, brushing the tears away from her cheek.

"We still have to destroy it," Al told her quietly.

"I can't let you."

"Oh, yes you can!" Genie yelled. Suddenly he shifted his weight forward and transformed into a tiny Genie, one that could float. Al, Jas, and Iago looked bewildered, wondering where he'd gone. They knew where he was when Jas felt a tug on the locket. Genie pulled as hard as he could, trying to get the necklace off the princess's neck. Iago dove in to try to stop him from taking it, Al held onto Jasmine, trying to shoo little Genie away, and Jas was struggling to get her precious locket back. The fighting over the locket continued with elbows in faces, feathers in their hair, and Genie's attempts not working. And then the tiny figure pulled as hard as he could, but did not pull the necklace off...he'd opened the locket instead.

There was a huge flash of yellow light, lighting up everyone's shocked eyes, and sucking all four of them towards the locket. In a matter of seconds, the once-filled room was completely empty.


	2. Gleaming Evil

Chapter Two-Gleaming Evil

"Maximus, the finest jewelry shop, please!" Eugene ordered as he sat on the horse's back. The white horse looked up at the rider, giving him a look of "you've got to be kidding me." Eugene's face slumped. "Max, I don't know where to go for jewelry." The horse did not change his expression. "Just because I was a thief in the past, doesn't mean I know where all the good stuff in jewelry shops are!" he defended. He whinnied and changed his expression to a doubtful one. "Okay, you caught me, I do know where all the good stuff is. It just sounded like a good thing to yell! Now gallop you flea bag!"

The horse didn't budge. Eugene had obviously insulted his noble steed. He patted his nose in apology. "Sorry Max, got a bit carried away there. Can we please just go?" Max seemed to smile and galloped down the cobblestone road. The wind made his mane go wild, and Eugene's hair was equally messed up. Max's hooves pounded against the stone, rushing as fast as he could to Jackie's Jewels*. And the duo arrived at the shop.

Eugene made an entrance through the wooden door and the familiar curly, ebony haired woman was behind the counter. Her frame was a tad thinner from the last time Eugene encountered her and her skin was very pale. She turned around when she heard Eugene's boots hit the floor.

"Ah, well isn't it the thief coming back for more jewels?" she greeted him, with a slight tone of bitterness and sarcasm, "What do you want to take today, more rings? A necklace for the lovely princess?"

"I'm so sorry again for that," he nervously chuckled, "whole incident."

"Oh, don't be. Thanks to you, I got off work for a week, ate dinner at the palace, and when everyone heard that Eugene Fitzherbert gets jewelry from Jackie's Jewels, business boomed. If anything, you're immature and irresponsible ways helped me." She laughed at Eugene's confused look. "Well, what can I help you with today, Prince Eugene?"

Eugene dismissed the shopkeeper's logic. "I wanted to get something wonderful for Rapunzel. She's going to be negotiating with one of the greatest countries in the world and I wanted her to look the part. It was her father's suggestion."

"She's going to Runechest? Wow, that's mighty far. Anyway, I might have a necklace that would look beautiful on her." Jackie went into the back and shuffled around through her collection of necklaces that she hadn't yet put on shelves. Eugene waited patiently, his hands in his pockets so that he wasn't tempted. Somehow, he was keeping the temptation of stealing away; he had no desire to snatch anything today like he normally did when he went into jewelry stores. Like the wise man says, once a thief, always a thief. Eugene was trying to prove that idiot wrong.

The woman came back with a blue velvety box and opened it in front of him. Inside was a golden necklace with a butterfly charm, encrusted with pink and blue jewels. If he recalled correctly, it was pure gold and sapphires. It would look beautiful on Rapunzel.

"How much?"

She smiled. "50 gold pieces."

His eyes popped out of his sockets. "So this necklace will cost five times the amount of my wife's engagement ring? I find this rather unfair!"

"I find it unfair that you stole from me, but yet you still did. And anyway, you're a royal now. Just get some money."

"Get some money? GET SOME MONEY?" Eugene was outraged, his mind felt like it was going to explode. "Do you realize that just because I'm next for the throne, that doesn't mean I'm as rich as the king himself?"

"Do you realize that since you are a royal, you get a share of the castle's riches automatically?" Her eyebrow raised at him, concerned that he didn't even realize this, though it was a well known fact.

Eugene rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "That's not true. I'm not royal blood, so I don't get anything until I have that crown put atop of this crown." He pointed to his head.

"If this whole thing is Royal Highness King Edvard of Corona's idea, why don't you ask him for the money? I'll keep it in the back just for you while you get the money," she offered a solution.

He pondered this idea for a moment. He knew he had twenty gold pieces in his boot and didn't particularly want to suck up to his father-in-law today, so he thought he could negotiate first with Jackie.

He used his charming smile, rolled up his sleeves to show off his well defined muscle, and put his arm casually on the counter. "Maybe you could give me that necklace for ten gold pieces instead? Did I mention that you look rather well with the weight you lost? You look absolutely stunning today!"

She looked away from him and giggled. "Oh, Prince Eugene, you know how to flatter a woman! But, I just can't _give _my necklaces away, can I? How about forty gold pieces?" she proposed in a giggly, higher-pitched voice.

His teeth sparkled and he pretended to look a little disappointed...or rather, he really was disappointed but knew he could win at this game. "How about fifteen, Beautiful?"

"Ooo, if the princess knew you were sweet-talking me, she'd have your head on a silver platter. What about...thirty?"

"Twenty, final offer," Eugene said in his kindest, most attractive voice, "and maybe I'll bring back something pretty for you too." He winked and she giggled even more.

"Well, if you insist..."she smiled brightly. She lifted the box to give it to him, but before his grabby hands got a hold of the beautiful necklace, she made the box out of his reach. "Psych! You really think you're sweet-talk is gonna make the price fifty to twenty? In you're dreams, Princey! I'll keep the necklace for you at the shop, but I expect full price." Jackie smirked at him and Eugene's happy expression fell into a frown.

"You're good at this game."

"So are you. But I have an advantage: the necklace."

"You drive a hard bargain."

She chuckled. "Do you want the necklace or not, Mr. Fitzherbert?"

He paused and glared at her. They stared each other down for about five minutes and then he called it a defeat. "Fine, you'll get your money in full! I'll be back."

"Thank you, have a nice day!" she said brightly. Eugene glared at her and went out of the shop. He sighed and went to where he'd put Max.

"Alright, Max, let's-" He looked around; the horse was gone.

"Fleabag," he muttered, "Now I'll just have to walk home."

It was bright and sunny out luckily, so the journey that Eugene had to make wouldn't be too long and painful. It just would've been easier if he had a certain horse to carry him there. Plus, he was sure to have someone in the kingdom stop him and start swamping their precious prince. Not that he would mind on a normal day, but he was a bit ticked off right now.

"Jackie, that little b-" Before he finished his quiet rants, there was a scream in the alleyway that sounded like a woman was in trouble. Eugene ran towards the shady break in between shops and saw that an old woman carrying a bag was trying to fight off a petty thief. The man had a hold of the woman's bag, trying to snatch it from her. He wore all black and a masquerade mask, and there was a gleaming silver knife in his boot.

He pulled out his own weapon, "Stop in the name of the king, thief!"

The man stopped his attempts at stealing the bag for a moment and faced him. "Well well, isn't that nice? The ex thief becomes a prince and now is helping a citizen fight against his own kind. What happened to ya, Flynn?"

"I grew up. Now let go," he ordered.

"Fine," the masked thief said. He pushed the old woman down on the ground and she grunted in pain. He pulled out his dagger and challenged Eugene to a fight. That wasn't exactly what he expected.

The knife came flying towards Eugene and he ducked out of the way. Then a sword was pulled out, and Eugene tried to make a pass at him, but he blocked the metal. The swords clashed together as the two fought, the old woman standing there in both shock and fright. The thief poked at Eugene's side and made a wound, but Eugene countered with a slice at his arm. It was deep, and the thief winced in pain. But they continued their sword play, dodging each others' blows, both with the goal of winning this fight. Then Eugene remembered his other weapon that was attached to his side. He grabbed at the handle on his side, tore off his trusty frying pan, and whacked at the man's sword, knocking his weapon to the ground. The man stood wide-eyed and lifted his hands up in defeat. "You win," the man said, then pleaded, "Please, have mercy on me."

"Of course," Eugene replied and promptly hit the man with the frying pan. "I could've hit you a lot harder, there's some mercy for you!"

He turned to the old woman, who looked frightened. "Are you okay, madam?"

"Yes yes, I'm fine. I can't believe you came to help me. What can I do to repay you?" She rummaged through her bag and Eugene put up his hand.

"No payment necessary, madam. I'm just happy to know you're safe," Eugene insisted.

"Oh, but I must repay you. Maybe something lovely for the princess?"

"No, it's fine, really, it's-" He stopped mid-sentence when she pulled out a necklace: the same blue and pink sapphire encrusted butterfly necklace he'd seen at Jackie's Jewels. "Where did you-?"

"It's a necklace I've made. I've been looking for someone to sell it to, but on my way to the market place, that thief attacked me. But you've clearly shown that you are worthy to have it. So here you go." She extended her arm for Eugene to take the necklace. He looked at it, shocked.

"You made this?" He took the necklace and fingered the chain, examining what it was made of. Sure enough, it looked like the real thing.

The woman smiled. "Yes. It's a locket, the butterfly opens up. She could put anything she wants in there."

Eugene kept examining the jewelry. "Can I really have this?"

"You've proved to be worthy. Please, take it," she told him.

"Thank you." With that, Eugene and the old woman parted ways. And as the woman walked away, she shifted from the old woman to a beautiful blonde figure with a smirk on her face.

**A/N: So I haven't gotten any reviews on this yet, but I decided to upload another chapter anyway. What do you think of it so far readers? I want you're opinion, I do love getting reviews :) Anyway, keep on reading, and I'll update as soon as possible!  
**

***My other Tangled fanfiction is where I first wrote about Jackie's Jewels...if you haven't read it and want to understand the little references, check it out :)**


	3. The Locket Opened

**Chapter Three-The Locket Opened**

"And surprise!" Eugene uncovered Rapunzel's eyes and revealed the necklace to her. She gasped and a bright smile formed on her face.

"It's absolutely _beautiful, _Eugene! I love it!" She took the necklace and inspected it closely, admiring its beauty. After a moment, she gave Eugene a big hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." He kissed her pale pink lips gently. Rapunzel turned around and asked him to clasp the necklace around her neck. He agreed and put the gold chain around her neck. She turned back towards him. The locket suited her beautifully. "You look stunning."

Her eyes became brighter and she blushed a tad. "Thank you." Eugene put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her lips again, but lingered instead of making it quick, then kissed her jaw line and down her neck. Rapunzel kissed his temples as he kissed her neck, rubbing her hands down his back. He went back to her lips, parting them open, and a fiery passion came to kiss. As they began to go into a full French kiss, Mary walked in to clean up in the royal couple's bedroom. They quickly parted and Mary looked up to see she'd interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Loves, you didn't have to stop like that. You're married, don't act all sneaky on us!" She laughed, Rapunzel joined in, and Eugene stood awkwardly rubbing his shoulder, praying that she would get out for a bit. As helpful and kind Mary was, Eugene was kind of hoping he could enjoy his wife alone.

Mary was about to walk out of the room to work on another room when she spotted the lovely locket on Rapunzel's neck. "Oh, Dearest, that necklace looks absolutely lovely on you! What's the special occasion?" She set down the broom that had been in her hand and walked over to inspect it. Eugene rolled his eyes but Rapunzel remained happy as ever.

"Eugene gave it to me because I have to go to Runechest," she explained to her.

Mary fingered the charm. "It looks like a locket," she noted.

"It is," Eugene chimed in. "You can open it if you want, it's empty anyways."

Mary opened the clasp of the locket and suddenly bursts of light flooded the room, knocking Eugene and Mary back to other ends of the room. Rapunzel felt the necklace get pulled off her neck and she reached for it to save it. It fell to the ground and an explosion of purple light and booming, thunder-like noises came from the locket. Then four shadowy figures appeared, one that looked like a bird, two that looked human, and one that just looked like...a blob of some sort. When the light stopped and Rapunzel could see clearly again, she was shocked to find four figures she'd never seen before. One was a woman who was very indecently dressed, one was a man that had a similar build to Eugene but still unrecognizable, one was a blue figure that floated and something Rapunzel had never seen in her entire life, and the last was a colorful parrot. Eugene's mouth hung open and Mary looked equally shocked. The figures looked surprised as well.

"Um, excuse me, where are we?" the indecent one asked Rapunzel.

"You're in my bedroom, in the King's palace in the kingdom of Corona. Might I ask who you are and where you came from?"

The woman's eyes were opened wide with shock, but still managed to spit out introductions, "I'm Jasmine, this is my husband Aladdin, Iago over here, and this big blue man is Genie."

"GENIE OF THE LAMP!" Genie screamed out his full title. He transformed into the host of his imaginary game show and went up to the shocked Rapunzel. "Hiya, how ya doin'? What's your name little lady?"

"Uh, Rapunzel," she answered into the mic. Bewilderment came onto Jas and Al's faces, for they'd never heard of such a name.

"HOW LOVELY!" he exclaimed. He made his way over to Eugene. "And your name sonny?"

He lifted an eyebrow then replied, "Eugene."

"FANTASTIC!" He asked Mary for her name and reacted the same way. Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged looks, Mary looked like she was actually having fun with Genie.

"Um, excuse me sir, what are you guys doing here? Where did you even come from? How did this-"

"SAY NO MORE, RAPUNZEL, GENIE WILL HELP EASE THE CONFUSION!" He transformed into a knight on a horse with loud trumpeting in the background. Then he switched to a professor and explained, "See, Jasmine over there picked up this locket from this old lady named Madrea, and it ended up being cursed. Well we didn't know it, opened up the locket, and was taken to this place. Apparently it's some kind of time charm."

Eugene stood up. "Wait, you got a locket from an old lady?"

"Yes," Jasmine answered.

"I did too! She just gave me the necklace and I thought it would be a lovely present."

Genie looked at Jas then back at Eugene. "I don't know what Madrea is planning, but I have a bad feeling about this. And we need to get back to normal, although I have no idea how we will."

"Maybe destroying the lockets would destroy the magic," Al suggested.

"NO!" Rapunzel and Jasmine protested at the same time, clutching onto the necklaces tightly. Rapunzel put hers on her neck to prevent the men from stealing it. The two women locked eyes for a moment and Mary's jaw dropped.

"I don't know anything about this magic stuff," Mary spoke up, "but it seems that these two ladies have attachments to their necklaces."

"That's because the magic is evil!" Iago shouted, "I don't know if you noticed, but these two girls are attracted to evil! Both of them married thieves, did they not? Both of them are exposed to evil DAILY. Why not be attracted to a necklace with evil black magic in it?"

All eyes glared at Iago except for Rapunzel. "How did you know I married a thief?" The eyes turned to Rapunzel then back to Iago. Confusion swept the room.

"He has the mark."

The eyes turned to Eugene. "I don't have a mark from thieving!" he insisted.

Aladdin piped up, "Yes, you do. There's a scar from a sword on top of you're left ear. It's the thief's mark." He pulled back some of his hair to show his mark. Rapunzel and Jasmine looked at them, bewildered.

"You're a smart bird, you know that..."

"Iago."

"Yes, yes, Iago. You are extremely smart. But I'm sure you didn't know that the tradition to mark yourself as a thief has pretty much died out," Eugene said.

"It figures; the tradition isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. You get caught very easily," the bird commented.

Genie put the conversation back on track. "Look, as much as we love to talk about thieving, can we focus on the fact that WE'RE HAVING A CRISIS!"

"Of course, sorry," Eugene apologized.

"So how do we get the girls unattached to the lockets so that they can be destroyed?" Aladdin asked.

"You can't get us unattached," Jas told them. "The necklace is too overpowering. It's absolutely beautiful and I'm not giving it up."

Rapunzel agreed. "Even if you did take the necklaces away from us, I don't think I'd be able to live on."

Mary, Genie, Iago, and Eugene exchanged a look of concern. "Maybe it's worse than we thought," Genie said.

"Well, until you all come up with a plan, I guess I will have to prepare rooms in the palace for you and fill the king in on the situation. Do you think you can manage living in Corona until necessary?" Mary asked.

"Of course, thank you for your hospitality," Jasmine replied. Mary walked out of the room then Jasmine and Rapunzel filed out, talking about their necklaces. The rest stood still, and realized two things: one, they were going to have to come up with a plan and two, Jas and Rapunzel weren't ever going to get thoughts of the necklace out of their heads. What else could _possibly_ go wrong?

**A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit of a jump-start chapter, so sorry if it wasn't quite to your liking. I appreciate all the readers who have subscribed to the story, and I appreciate Aideen Rathnait for commenting. Thank you, and I'll upload chapter four ASAP. Keep on reading and reviewing :)**


	4. Adjustment

Chapter Four-Adjustment

"Here's where Aladdin and you will be staying. And I'll help you pick out a dress for dinner," Mary told Jasmine. She pointed her to the guest room where she would be staying. It was rather lovely; stars were painted everywhere, the color of the walls a dark blue almost ebony color, candles and lanterns hung to light the room, and an ocean view outside the window. There was a huge king-sized bed with warm, colorful quilts and a black canopy hanging over top. The layout was similar to Rapunzel's room: window on one wall, across was the door and the bed, to the left of the bed was the wardrobe and dresser, and to the left was the vanity mirror and places to put clothes, shoes, jewels, or anything you'd like. Genie would probably sleep there in a bottle that would be his make-shift home. She didn't know where Iago would sleep though.

"Thank you so much Mary," Jasmine told her.

"You're welcome." Mary flashed her a big smile. "Now, down to business. I know that this time period's clothes aren't ones that you're particularly used to, and not exactly the most comfortable, but I'll help you through the traditions of this land as you go along, okay?"

Jasmine sighed. "Okay." She was a bit nervous of what she would have to do. In her mind, she pictured this as the time she went to negotiate with the country of China about trade and had to wear the most ridiculous and uncomfortable clothes ever. Hopefully, it wouldn't be that bad.

She slipped off her clothes as Mary picked out a gown for the evening. It was rather chilly in the room, but that didn't matter to Jas. "Alright Princess, turn around please," Mary ordered. Jas complied.

First, Mary slipped a very thin cotton undergarment on Jasmine. Then a bony, tight fitting piece was put on her: a corset is what she called it. It crushed her ribs and made her wince in pain. It seemed impossible for her to breath in it, so Mary decided to loosen it a tad to relieve her of the pinching layer. Next a black petticoat and then a silky black skirt. A black bodice came next. Finally a midnight blue dress was put on her and completed her look. Every layer pinched Jas, and she was completely uncomfortable. This was deemed worse than China.

Mary gave her a pair of black, one inch heels to put on, but Jasmine refused. And then Mary decided that Rapunzel never wore shoes, so why couldn't Jasmine keep her feet bare too? They were immediately put away.

Mary also attempted to put the necklace around her neck on the dresser, but Jasmine wouldn't budge on that subject. So she was also allowed to keep the necklace on.

When it was decided that Jasmine looked beautiful, she looked in the vanity mirror and was shocked. This was not her style at all, but she assumed that her opinion on the subject of fashion did not matter in this time period. But she kept a mental record to remember looking like this when she thought she looked horrible back home; it would be an instant up-lifter.

...

"Um, Eugene, is this supposed to be uncomfortable in the...uh..."

"Manhood?"

"Exactly!" Aladdin's face grew red for talking about a subject that was NEVER talked about in Agrabah. Eugene wasn't as fazed though.

"The pants are just too small. I'll get you a bigger pair." He walked out to go fetch the new pair and Aladdin groaned in pain. Genie popped out of the wardrobe.

"Having a hard time, Al?" Genie asked him.

Al sighed. "Why did Jas have to buy that necklace from Madrea? This whole mess could've been avoided, but no, a woman sees a shiny necklace and MUST have it! And apparently, women are the same way in future day too. Is there no hope?"

"Now Aladdin, the necklaces are obviously enchanted, there's no sense in ranting about genders."

"I don't want to be here, I just want to go back." He sat down on the window bench with a pouty face, arms crossed, when a loud ripping noise resulted of him sitting: his pants. Genie howled with laughter and Al shot him a glare. He put his hand over his mouth to muffle his chuckles. Eugene swung open the door holding another pair of pants.

"These should work," Eugene said and threw the pair to Al.

He caught them. "Thanks."

"No problem."

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long to write, and that it's more of a filler...between the end of school, vacations, and babysitting jobs, I've had no time to write. I promise the next chapter will be much better and get the ball rolling toward the climax. Anyway, hope you liked it, please read and review! Thanks :)**


End file.
